Silent Tears
by 3.Hill
Summary: The heat of the moment was only parallelled by the heat outside... Can this mistake be undone? Do we want it to be? I'm sorry, this story has been abandoned, anyone who wants to adopt it, is welcome to it. Sorry readers!
1. Preface

**Author:** 3.Hill  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Description:** The heat of the moment was only parallelled by the heat outside... Can this mistake be undone? Do we want it to be?  
**Disclaimer:** Me not own, you not sue... ;)

* * *

**Preface**

"I'll be the death of you…"

Death caresses my skin and gives me soft kisses. Death holds me at night and rocks me to sleep. Death calms me and chases away my fears… I cannot live without my bittersweet death for he makes my life worth living. He's the force that stirs my body and soul to heights previously unknown. Oh, death, sweet death… Come and take me in your welcoming arms.

* * *

**A/N:** See that purple button? Push it... Come on! We both know you wanna! :D


	2. Goodbye

**A/N**: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Feedback is love!

* * *

**Bella's POV**

As Alice put the final touch on my suitcase and Emmett holed it into the car, I said my goodbyes to Edward and the rest of the family. I tried to act reassured but I knew everybody could probably see through my act. I'd never been a good actress. "Relax, Bella, my dear. It's not goodbye… It's see you later." His soft smile did nothing to ease my worries. "We'll catch him. I'm sure of it." I wished I had his confidence.

At first the plan had been for Alice and Jasper to take me to Phoenix and hope James would take my plan to go to Phoenix to be a ruse. Soon there after however, it was decided that having the 'fortune teller' during the hunt would be quite convenient. If the family had Alice with them, they would be a lot safer. I knew it and Edward knew it.

The safety of the family had been my main reason to want Alice to stay put. It also inconsequently was Edward's main reason to urge Alice to go with me. In the end Edward had lost the battle.

So here we were, saying goodbyes. I glanced over at my 'travelling buddy'. To say that I wasn't looking forward to the drive was an understatement. Jasper had been the one member of the Cullen clan I hadn't had much contact with.

He was nice, kind but he always remained on the background and the hurt and terror in his eyes sometimes frightened me. It was clear in his eyes and composure he'd been through a lot in his existence.

I prepared myself for a drive filled with awkward silences. Jasper looked up at me with his piercing eyes. As a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, my cheeks immediately flushed when his intense gaze meets my eyes after swiftly studying my face. "We better get going." If he hadn't suddenly stood before me, I wouldn't even have heard his muttering. With a suddenly blank mind, I turned around and _tried_ to step in the car. As usual my utter klutziness caused me to miss the step and trip, right into the car. I didn't have to get up and turn around to come to the realization that Emmett was having quite a bit of fun. His roaring laughter had already started while I was still mid-air. Even though he was closest to me, he hadn't tried to catch me. Once I had gotten up and sat in the passenger's seat with -what I hoped was- decency, I shot Emmett a glare. That, of course, got him laughing _even_ harder…

I was waiting for Jasper to enter the car and watching him and Carlisle talk when suddenly Alice's head popped in the doorway, blocking my view and giving my a huge scare. "Damn it, Alice! Don't do that… You scared me half to dead." "Chill, Bella. Just wanted to make sure you have everything with you." Alice smiled as if there was nothing wrong; like Jasper and I were just going on a road trip. I couldn't tell if she was trying to make me feel better or if she genuinely wasn't worried.

"Seeing as you insisted on making my bags and wouldn't even let me have a look, I _hope_ you packed everything…" She looked around at carpet under my feet. "Where's the purse?" "Purse?! Alice, you got me a _purse_?" "Yeah, it just has some extra stuff…" The fact that she wasn't looking me in the eyes while saying that got me worried. "What extra stuff?" I asked as I narrowed my eyes. "A little make-up… and money." "How much?" "10 000," she muttered innocently. My facial expression gave my feeling away. "Come on, Bella! If you're going into hiding, at least do it comfortably!" Grudgingly I went along. "Fine!"

After a last peck on the cheek by Alice, I closed my door. It wasn't too long before Jasper went to sit in front of the wheel and after a last glance at the family, _our_ family, we were on our way.

After about 100 miles the silence got so claustrophobic I had to talk. "So Jasper… Ever been to Phoenix before?" "Not while I was living in the technical sense of the word." "Ok…" I quickly realized that Jasper was even less of a talker than me.

When I felt a calm wash over me, I realized I must've been radiating discomfort and was happy for the first time that Jasper was the one travelling with me. How easy that he could feel my emotions and adjust them.

Once I got the courage to put on the radio, it wasn't even that bad anymore to be alone with him in the car. I caught myself smiling when I heard him silently singing along with a country song and was surprised that I felt the urge to join him.

I must have dozed off as it got dark because the next thing I remember is the feel of cool arms supporting me as I snuggled into the cool chest of the person holding me. Still drowsy I only realized Jasper was the one carrying me when the warmth surrounding us was replaced with cool, probably, air conditioned air and I wasn't shifted.

He must've realized I was waking up because he whispered, with his head right by my ear, "Still now, Bella. Go back to sleep." And strangely enough, I did.

* * *

**A/N**: Reviews are my brand of heroine! :D Plz inable my addiction!


End file.
